Poems!
by Valkerie
Summary: Just poems concerning Gone characters and life in the FAYZ. Rated T for possible future themes.
1. OrcXBette

**Hi, Valkerie here! These poems are for Miss Rouge Apple, 'cuz me and her are total OrcXBette fans and all. Anyways, thanks Rouge, for being so, so nice!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gone. In fact, I am gathering an army, with me and Drake Merwin as generals, and we're going to be laying seige to the home of one Micheal Grant for the rights to said Gone. Anybody want to join? **

**By the way, if you have a pairing you want done, (CanonXCanon or CanonXOC) then submit it to me in a review or private message. If it is CanonXOC, Tell me about your OC, and their relationship/lack thereof with the canon character. I'll try to write a poem for the pair as soon as possible.**

**Please, people, Read and Review! I beseech thee, multitudes! I implore thee! I shall be thy bestest friend for as long as it takes me to read thy review! (So write a long one!)  
**

**_Bette's Song to Orc_**

_I am a wanderer,_

_Floating in the ether._

_Held deep down_

_In the depths and the gloom._

_I am a writer,_

_I'm lost in my fictions._

_I know that what destroys us._

_Is our own ignorance._

_Beautiful,_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_Blue_

_Pulls me down._

_I see the stars_

_Through indigo clouds,_

_And I come undone._

_The singing deep,_

_The sweet heartbeat._

_I hear the words,_

_But no one's speaking._

_Tell me_

_Everything._

_I'll hold your hand,_

_And I'll understand._

_I will never turn you_

_Away._

**Orc's Lament (To Bette)**

Of all the things I

Should have been,

Wish I was,

Of all the ways I

Could have gone,

And never did.

This is what I am.

This is all I am.

Dead you are,

And this am I,

Oh, it could have been

So perfect...


	2. DianaXCaine Duet

_I am the snow, _(Caine)

_I am the sword._

_I am the blade,_

_I am the night impending._

_I am the close _

_Of winter's wrath_

_And I am the one_

_Led you astray._

_We are the streets,_

_We are the dark._

_We are the world imploding._

_You are the rose,_

_And I the thorn,_

_All dewy black_

_With the blood I've drawn._

_I am the grave_

_And you the ghost._

_I am the bear, _

_And you the bones._

_(And we are street villains, _(Both)

_Running free through the night._

_Our home is the darkness,_

_Our bane is the light.)_

_(You saved me from the deaths _(Caine)

_I died._

_You saved me from the truths_

_I lied.)_

_(Your embrace was my shelter,_

_Yours the hold _

_That kept me safe.)_

_You are the ghost,_

_I am the villain._

_I wear my mask_

_Of deadly silk._

_You the honey, _(Diana)

_I the poison._

_You the music,_

_I the Muse in chains._

_(And we are black tigers, _(Both)

_Silver stripes _

_Adorn us.)_

_(You an indigo Appolo, _(Diana)

_And I a dark Diana,_

_Our blood the stars!_

_We sing.)_

_We have been through_

_So many storms._

_And we have saved_

_All the fireflies._

_You can attest_

_To the icy fire_

_That wreaths itself_

_Around us._

_And so we drink _(Daina)

_Our poisoned wine._

_You grow the grapes_

_And I pour in the turpentine._

_But I can tell you _

_We exist._

_I can tell you_

_We are kings._

_(We are lions rampant, _(Both)

_The sphinxes of the streets._

_Our riddle is love,_

_But we must unravel our past.)_

_You are the dragon,_

_I the flame._

_You are the half_

_And I the same._


	3. Diana's Song

**Diana's Song**

_Golden gates,_

_And a lonely, winding road._

_A silver sun,_

_And the lonely night implodes._

_Reaching up to touch the sun,_

_That sets the waves afire._

_I am a glorious sinner,_

_My pinfeathers plucking at my bones._

_Oh, the lonely road to Paradise!_

_I think I missed a turn,_

_For suddenly, I see that I_

_Can find no books to burn._


	4. Quinn's Lament

**Quinn's Lament**

_Waste not, want not._

_Could not, cannot._

_Can't not, can't afford not to._

_Never fear, never die._

_Never look back, never regret._

_I have no morals in my fleeting mortal life._

_Want not, wish not._

_Never live? I never could._

_Never will, though I will that I would._

_Call me up a conflagration._

_Fire burns the black carnations._

_Cast away the condemnations_

_And the consequencial damnation._

_Never dig, and never die._

_There'll be no grave in which to lie._

_Never lie, and never live._

_Never live, and never wonder why._


	5. Astrid's Song to Sam

**Astrid's Song to Sam**

_We are fire angels,_

_Singing in the gloom._

_The pearls all wrapped around us._

_Forget the ebbing tide,_

_There's nothing here to hide from._

_We've finally found a safe place._

_There's no one here to run from._

_And all the acrobats have flown,_

_Through a sea of palindromes,_

_Reciting,_

_The words we've written on anchors and bathroom walls._

_Little starfish,_

_Sparkling._

_Burning bright and shining_

_Through the waves._

_An acrobat's destruction,_

_The calm and cold seduction_

_By the voices_

_Of the fires._

_Now here we are,_

_You and me_

_And our matchstick thorntree,_

_All wrapped in roses,_

_And burning all the letters_

_Written on the anchors_

_And the endless bathroom walls._

_And we burn_

_In this underwater wasteland._


	6. DrakeXJessica

**Hi, Valkerie here! **

** Luckycharms92, this one's for you! (Can't wait to read Hidden, by the way) **

**Peace and Pies and stuff,**

**Valkerie  
**

**Jessica To Drake**

_Everything is spinning._

_The world's awash in crimson. _

_There's nothing left _

_For you and me_

_But death and dark destruction._

_I try to say your name,_

_But you only see my pain._

_That's okay;_

_Nobody sees perfectly in the dark._

_This darkness is no different, I suppose._

_I know that nothing I could say,_

_If I could speak,_

_Would make you love me more._

_And I ask you to know_

_That I cast no blame upon you._

_I'm glad to die a warrior,_

_Ever at the side of her lover._

_And I'm glad to have held you,_

_That one last time._

_You did catch me,_

_You know._

_You just couldn't hold on._

_I'll see you someday in Hell,_

_I guess,_

_And maybe we'll kiss again,_

_But I'm glad to have kissed you_

_That one last time._

**Drake to Jessica**

_I promised you_

_I'd always be there to catch you,_

_And now I've let_

_You fall._

_I can't see _

_Through the red haze that blinds me._

_Maybe love is just a phase._

_Or maybe it's my downfall._

_You are_

_Such a dark puzzle._

_You and I fit so perfectly together._

_You know_

_I'll save you if I can._

_I'll carry you,_

_I promise not to drop you,_

_So I'll never need to catch you,_

_Because I'll never let you fall..._


	7. AlbertXMary

**Hi, Valkerie here! This one's for Miss Rouge Apple! You asked for an AlbertXMary pairing (Which I happen to love) **

**So, here it is, enjoy!**

**Oh, I kind of stole the title to one of your stories, hope you don't mind. :)**

**Peace and pies, everybody,**

**Valkerie  
**

_**I Loved Her**_

_She was _

_Beautiful,_

_A summer breeze,_

_Better than_

_I'll ever be._

_She was always_

_My angel,_

_My light in _

_This dark little fishbowl_

_We call home._

_She always laughed_

_So easily._

_Always spoke_

_So sweetly._

_She never told_

_How she was slowly dying._

_And then,_

_One darkening afternoon,_

_Before I ever got the chance _

_To tell her how much I admired her strength_

_And how I watched her from afar,_

_One evening,_

_By the light_

_Of a darkly red sunset,_

_She disappeared._

_And she left me _

_Behind,_

_A weeping boy_

_Who didn't even_

_Say goodbye._


	8. Old Jessica Speaks Up spoilers, kinda

**Hi, Valkerie here! I've been having serious writer's block on this one. Sorry sorry sorry! Anyways, this poem is for the wonderful luckycharms92, from her story,"Hidden," which is sequel to "Choices." Read both of those, you won't be disappointed.**

**So, this one is from Old Jessica's point of view.**

**Enjoy!  
**

_I'm trapped inside this_

_Shell of what I_

_Used to be._

_You've got me locked_

_Inside the ocean_

_Of another me._

_The eyes of someone_

_That I know I love,_

_His eyes meet yours, and_

_I see the fear and the_

_Uncertainty._

_There are so many variables in this_

_Painful equation._

_The numbers just_

_Don't add up;_

_You aren't me,_

_And I'm not you._

_There has to be_

_Some way to reconcile,_

_Because it's the only way_

_He'll be able to see_

_That I'm still here,_

_Just locked away..._

**By the way, Charms, I am working on the Drake and Paige one. I haven't fully recovered from my writer's block.**

**Reviews will be devoured by my muse. Without them, she starves.**

**Muse: "feed me..." *sighs weakly***

**Thanks!**

**-Valkerie  
**


	9. Sam

**So, this is from Sam's perspective. The fact that he's "still driving" means that he's still going, he's still fighting. **

**Enjoy!  
**

Somehow,

I'm still driving,

Still driving,

Still driving.

The streets are my seas,

The world is my watchtower.

Where did this blindfold come from?

The world is

A blur.

I'm driving to escape my sins.

But they're all so far ahead of me.

Everything

Is a mesh of

Meaningless lines,

Neon signs

That all point different directions.

Which way do I turn?


	10. Edilio Speaks

**Okay, so, I was looking through some poems I wrote a while ago, and I found this one.**

**Enjoy!**

**Review!**

**And thank you, so much, all of my readers and reviewers; I love you all! You guys are awesome!  
**

Edilio Speaks

_Our scars name us,_

_Each and every one._

_They are who we are._

_How we got them_

_Is all we've been through._

_And each one is a badge of courage;_

_A war we've won,_

_Or a war we've lost._

_Each one is a time we came out stronger,_

_And each battle made us wiser._

_And each day that we live a little longer_

_Is another day we are survivors._

_With our battles written in our skin;_

_The stories of our lives._


	11. Drake

**Hi, Valkerie here! Wow! I haven't been working on this story for, like, EVER. I'm so sorry, guys! I've been writing poems, though, and I'm going back through them, and I've found some that fit here. **

**Charms, I'm still working on that Drake and Paige one. I just can't figure out h exactly how to write it yet. I'm really sorry, and I will write it as soon as I can. Feel free to tell me I suck, because I know I do.**

**Anyway, I'm not really sure about this one; it's not the best quality. I can haz feedback?**

**Peace and pies and stuff, **

**Valkerie  
**

**_Drake_**

Coldest speed,

Muzzle flash.

Lightning crackles behind my eyes.

This creature has

Claws and fangs.

I'm not afraid

To leave my mark.

Fade to black.

(There are monsters in the dark;

They snatch and scream.)

The light is gone.

Close your eyes,

Stop and stay for a while,

I'll show you what my dreams are like.

(Dream on, dream on.)

You think you know what I am.

You know nothing.

You fear me.

You hate me.

I fear nothing.

And I would love to watch you die.


	12. EdilioxLana

You taste like

Baking soda and

Iodine;

What have you been taking now?

I used to think love was

Bright colors,

Bright lights in the

Shadows of ceilings,

Dark and hazy,

With our quiet, whispered words.

But where is our love, now?

You threw your head back, and

Shoved yours down your throat,

With your handful of cyanide.

It still comes up sometimes,

When you've had too much of one thing or another;

I hold you,

As your bile-soured love slides back up your throat

And forward from behind your teeth,

Out into the air where we can see,

And make it new again.

So I keep your shaking bones,

Your smoke-stained skin,

In my dusty arms.

I keep you

As safe as I can ensure you'll be.

I hope

That someday

You'll breathe without that

Rasp of pain.

And I will pull you close,

And we will trust

One another.

But for now,

You taste of

Darkness and arsenic and ash.

And I hold that

As close as I can ensure it will stay.

Do not forget, love,

You are precious to me.


	13. CainexDiana

Ragged,

Torn,

Broken.

We are ghosts,

Filled with smoke and

Cyanide.

You are

Worn and wronged and rubbed

Threadbare.

There is no substance.

We can only hold on,

And hope

To breathe again.

I will be your protector.

Can I keep you?


End file.
